I wait for you
by Queen Khione
Summary: Había esperado demasiado tiempo, pero aún así una queda voz le recordaba todos los días su nombre. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Se suponía que iba a escribir el siguiente capítulo de mi otro fic, pero por cuestiones que ni yo sé, la imagen de Mérdia e Hiccup se apoderó de mi cabecita. Y para serles sincera no pude evitar escribir esto.

Espero no defraudarlas, y que la idea les haya gustado. Me inspiré muchísimo. Quizás en una de esas termine escribiendo una continiación de este one{shot

**Los personajes son de Dreamworks y Disney, creados por sus respectivos dueños. No me pertenecer en lo absoluto, lamentablemente.**

Sin más preámbulo les dejo con:

«I wait for you._»_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tarde, endemoniadamente tarde. Y las cosas parecían no aclararse en la alborotada cabecilla de Mérida, quién casi con los ojos repletos de lágrimas no podía atrapar entre sus manos la duda que se resguardara en su mente. Cabalgando como siempre con Angus abriendo camino entre cada árbol, arbusto, enredadera, raíces de los ejemplares más antiguos del bosque, la pelirroja parecía no encontrar respuestas. Y lo intentaba, de verdad…pero no resultaba. Acarició con ternura a su corcel, para después, impidiendo que la angustia atrapara su pecho, se bajase del caballo.

Caminaron juntos, Mérida tocando cada tronco para localizarse. Y al menos crear mentalmente un mapa sobre el lugar que se situaba con Angus.

_No era una pelea con su madre lo que marcaba su estado de ánimo._ Ni mucho menos las obligaciones que debía cumplir. Habían pasado años desde que se odiaba por ser una princesa, ahora aprendió considerablemente a vivir con ello, _por el resto de sus días. _Los años, tan innegables como siempre, formaron poco a poco el carácter de Mérida, lograron con un increíble ingenio moldear su rostro y volverlo algo más maduro.

_Tenía 18 años. Pero en unos días más llegaría su cumpleaños._

—¿Puedes creerlo Angus? —dijo la muchacha mientras levantaba los pies: evadiendo las raíces.

El caballo levantó leve sus orejas, como si prestara atención a la pregunta de su dueña.

—Han sido tres años. —gruñó sonriente—. ¡Dos años desde que mamá se convirtió en un oso! —alzó sus brazos imitando la pose de un oso preparado para atacar—…_y dos en los que se acabó la historia de Mor'du…_

Hubo un ligero escalofrío, y evitó mostrar señales ello.

Hubo una extraña voz en sus pensamientos, se arrastraba sinuosamente en cada rincón, recordando un nombre.

Y de la nada recordó a cierto moreno con el cual jugaba antes. Frunció sus cejas preocupada de su propia persona. No tenía lógica que lo recordase, a penas y recordaba su nombre.

Una voz queda sonó en su mente nuevamente, seguido por repetidos ecos.

«_Hiccup_»

Mérida se detuvo en seco, luego observó a su caballo y le sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Hace bastante tiempo que no sabemos de Toothless e Hiccup, ¿verdad?

El caballo hizo un extraño bufido malhumorado, el pobre animal no tenía la culpa, su naturaleza le decía que debía seguir a su ama a donde fuese, y en aquellos días, cuando el joven subía a su dueña en aquel extraño '_lagarto negro_' se desesperaba, comenzaba a relinchar y trataba de seguirlos.

Pero jamás resultaba.

Mérida lo notó.

—No seas así…—sonrió mientras lo acariciaba—, ya no lo volveremos a ver ni a él ni esa masa negra que tanto odiabas…—la última frase pareció decirla con algo de tristeza.

Pero, al igual que siempre, los momentos que desbordaban el corazón de Mérida duraban muy poco, extremadamente poco. Casi tan rápido como un parpadeo, casi tan rápido como pasaba su vida.

Era mayor. Y se notaba a simple vista. Ya no era una chica de dieciséis años que hacía lo que le daba la gana. Había madurado inexplicablemente en ese aspecto y algunos más, casi de una manera tan lenta y sufrible que ella misma se asustaba de las cosas que brotaban en su mente…incluso los arrebatos que hacía por algo que no deseaba los encontraba aburridos. Las invitaciones que efectuaban los demás clanes eran frecuentes, porque…notaron con sonrisas llenas de complicidad que la muchacha pelirroja cada vez se hacía más hermosa; el aura de la madures emergiendo dolorosamente a través de su alma, y tarde o temprano aquella mujer de que tanto se hablaba en toda Escocia: _tendría que casarse._

Aún así, había grandes fragmentos de su personalidad que se mantuvieron intactos a través de los años.

_Fue en ese preciso instante donde notó algo dentro de la espesura._

Un movimiento.

Mérida automáticamente sostuvo su arco con fuerza desvainando a la vez una flecha. Entrecerrando sus ojos, Angus se mantuvo quieto junto a su dueña, si necesitaban escapar lo mejor era que se preparasen de un principio.

—¿Quién anda allí?—esperó una respuesta.

Dobló sus piernas anteponiendo el arco. Agudizó su mirada y sin poder evitarlo se acercó un poco más, con la esperanza que no se tratara de algo que probablemente iba a lamentar más tarde.

_Pero no fue así._

_Lo vio._

_Justo a él._

El niño moreno y delgado con el cual recorría el bosque hace casi tres años atrás. En aquellos años donde Hiccup se esforzaba por ser amigo de un dragón. Él solía mostrarle sus inventos, los prototipos, sus dibujos y el libro donde anotaba todo lo que descubría sobre los dragones. Cada día parecía más fascinado sobre aquellas criaturas. Al igual que ella.

Hiccup estaba arrodillado junto a su dragón, rápidamente se levantó de la posición en la cual estaba al ver que aquella chica estaba apuntándole.

El muchacho frunció sus cejas al ver de una manera indiscutible que aquellos rizos rojizos los conocía en alguna parte.

—Puedes bajar el arco, Toothless no te hará daño.

El dragón se sentó sobre el pastizal, con tranquilidad. Parecía acostumbrado a ver gente desconocida.

Mérida bajó el arco con lentitud, retrocedió unos pasos desconcertada, angustiada hasta extremos poco saludables, no dijo ninguna palabra sólo se limitó a desviar la mirada. Ya no era un chico menudo y flácido:_ había cambiado considerablemente._

Estaba más alto.

_Ella lo prefería pequeño: de su misma altura, como antes…_

Sus facciones parecían más maduras, marcadas; propias de un muchacho entrando a la adultez.

—¿Te conozco? —interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

—¿Por qué crees que nos hemos visto antes? —le respondió con algo de ironía.

Mérida bajó la mirada hostigada de que veloces flashbacks invadieran su mente. Le venían recuerdos de sonrisas, miradas llenas de gracia, ríos, bosques, un dragón tan obscuro como el carbón, unos ojos verdes que le fijaban todo el tiempo, leves tactos y…_una despedida incompleta._

Tragó saliva con el fallido intento de desenredar el nudo que tenía en su garganta. Era horrible.

Era triste pensar en eso…_bastante_, porque…a pesar de los esfuerzos en lograr tener una sola sospecha de que el moreno la recordaba era estúpida. Ambos se conocieron en un día de pleno invierno, donde los copos azucarados descendían con lentitud del cielo.

Con el pasar de los días ambos jóvenes habían creado una amistad, Mérida había escapado de las contantes leyes que disponía su madre siempre controlándola y sin detenerse con la idea de ser una princesa destacada. Hiccup por su parte, consciente que nadie le escucharía lo que había descubierto sobre los dragones, buscó sin querer a la persona correcta; todos se lo relataba a ella.

Hiccup frunció las cejas nuevamente; dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿No eres de Berk, verdad?

La pelirroja negó.

—Soy aldeana del reino de Dunbroch. —mintió. La mentira hubiera sido más creíble si hubiera llevado ropas más humildes.

Mérida retrocedió dos pasos topándose con Angus. Una dolorosa imagen recorriendo a una velocidad pasmosa su mente.

_Había estado esperando a Hiccup aquel día donde jamás supo de él. Había esperado por horas, pero nunca volvió, y fue así que día tras días la pelirroja recorría en vano esperando ver un atisbo de él. Luego vinieron aquellos problemas, cuando molesta por el 'casamiento' que su madre quería imponerle fue donde una bruja y la convirtió en un oso. Por los hechos la pelirroja lo olvidó, así como Hiccup borró la imagen de Mérida: el día en que se había ausentado tuvo el 'privilegio' de matar a un dragón frente a todos los vikingos de la aldea. Y por mera lógica se desencadenaros los demás problemas. _

_Y ambos lograron darle solución._

_Hiccup estuvo durante todos estos años perfeccionando sus conocimientos sobre los dragones, acompañado de Astrid. La chica que amaba con cada centímetro de su alma._

_Mérida no tuvo la obligación que casarse, la relación con su madre mejoró considerablemente. Todos eran consientes de ello. Y ella era feliz._

Mérida se volvió hacia su caballo y se arrimó a él, con la esperanza de macharse.

—Espera... ¿segura que no nos conocemos?

—Para nada. —musitó.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte a tu hogar, ya es de noche y…

—No gracias—la pelirroja tiro leve de la cuerda de Angus.

_De repente hubo un quiebre seguido por un torbellino de recuerdos. Hiccup se quedó rígido en su puesto, su rostro agravándose._

—…_Mérida…—_susurró, sus orbes verdes angustiándose.

La muchacha sonrió con pena y luego de unos segundos sólo se esmeró a decir una cosa:

—Te esperé mucho tiempo…

_Se marchó, el joven viendo su espalda y aquella melena rojiza y rizada moviéndose con ligereza a través del bosque._

_Se quedó allí, quieto y aterrado por sus recuerdos _

_«¿Cómo he podido olvidarla?» se lamentó, la luna se alzó con fuerza en el cielo estrellado._

_Fue lo único que supo de ella. _

_Fue la última vez que la vio._

_Ahora le tocaba a él esperar el momento oportuno para pedirle perdón._

_Había dejado esperando a la muchacha por tres años, con las esperanzas rotas y con una angustia devorando su alma cada día, cada mes y año. El problema era sólo uno; había una promesa de por medio:… él iba a buscarla y llevársela consigo…y ambos unidos escapar de los problemas._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, para serles super sincera ¡estoy aterrada! Cualquier opinión y critica es bienvenida D:**

**Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer. Es mi primer crossover en está sección, estoy haciendo uno se llama "Days of Intitute" es AU, si quieren le pueden echar una miradita n-n {es big four}**

**Como digo, no estoy segura sí se me dan los crossovers :S ¡temerosa mode-on!**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**PD: ¿reviews?**

**PD2: ¿debería hacer una segunda parte? o-o**


	2. Aviso

**Aviso.**

**Bien, bien…,etto…¿cuánto ha pasado? *hace una cuenta con sus dedos* ¡Casi TRES meses!**

**TRES MESES SIN DECIRLES "¡Hola! ¿Saben? Quizás publique el cap. siguiente" Pero…como ven, ****soy irresponsable.**** La cuestión es muy simple: llevo dos meses de clases y ya no deseo siquiera mirar más mis cuadernos, estoy en mi último y mediocre año escolar, ¿¡tienen idea de lo aterrada que estoy!? Y para peor ni tiempo me queda {cabe decir, además que ni siquiera he publicado el capítulo final de mi otro fic, i'm sorry so much!}**

**Prometí que posiblemente haría una continuación de este one-shot, y, como me gusta ser eficiente, agregando que hace dos meses que ni he podido escribir, estoy tan, TAN endemoniadamente inspirada que…me veo obligada a drenar mis ideas y por supuesto habrá continuación. Por lo que vi en sus adorables reviews, creo que quedaron con un nudo en la garganta.**

**Será así:**

**Una pequeña historia de no más de 10 episodios, les digo, será muy triste, melancólica, alegre y algo, algo cursi, (les dejaré con el misterio muahahaha) y me veré obligada a tener que leer algunos documentos sobre la historia de Escocia, así como algunas costumbres de los Vikingos. Quiero darles algo de calidad, y no simplemente escribir como a lo ciego, generalmente siempre me gusta informarme y luego escribir. **

**Lo haré siempre y cuando ustedes deseen leer más. Si les gusta y creen que vale la pena, me encantaría leer sus opiniones e ideas :D**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, FAVORITOS Y SEGUIRDORES DEL ONE-SHOT!**

**¡No esperaba a que les gustara tanto!**

**¡Nos vemos en algunas semanitas! (No tantas en realidad)**

-trueloveofredheads.

-Capitan Lapicero.

-DarkCarmilla.

-Sakatomo Kirumi.

-diminuta.

-izanami1019.

-Franny-chan.

-Jackesita Frost.

-Solita-San. **{¡Lean las historias de ella, son increíbles!}**

-luc123

-Desconocida.

{Agradézcanle a ésta chica, sino, jamás hubiera secuela xDDD}

_**Me despido con una largo y cariñoso abrazo, espero que les vaya de lo lindo!**_


End file.
